vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Outsider Worlds
Other Worlds mentioned by various people and their locations. Unless otherwise noted none of these worlds have been visited. See also: Parallel Earths Alien Worlds Acadia Greek Home World *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Centaurs *'Races present:' Human, Centaurs (2 sub-races), Fauns *'Tech Level:' 9 (Late industrial) *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Politics:' 101 Nation States, no world council, unified culture. *'Religion:' Olympic Pantheon or Suszan & Coran *'Notes:' The Centaurs became involved after Suszan acquired Bert from Pan. She was curious abut his world and he had unfinished mortal business. They got the religion started when they say that the Olympians were slacking, figuring they had the place to themselves. Coran's on going feud with Zeus did not help. Suszan refused to play the game by the Olympian rules. Currently it is a stand off. The Olympian temples are getting more service oriented due to a loss of patrons. "Absurdia" Sheep World or the World of Unintended Consequences *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Centaurs *'Races present:' Sheeple, Lupen *'Tech level:' 10 (Nuclear Age) *'Magic level:' 15 *'Politics:' Single world nation, Two separate but interdependent cultures. *'Religion:' Suszan McDonald by a limited number of Lupens. *'Notes:' Long ago this world had a humanoid population and a higher tech level. The humanoids died out regrettably. Regrettably because several people want to kill them. Before they died out the elevated two animal species, sheep and wolves. Why is beyond knowing or reason, the results are simply crazy. A world run by the Lupens because the Sheeple are not smart enough to do so, but they have to wear magical collars when among the Sheeple to look like dogs. The Sheeple are a race of blonds, the smart ones that is. Without direction society would collapse. The Lupens need the Sheeple to keep the tech level up, but the Sheeple are stupid. They eat the Sheeple. Suszan tried giving them pigs instead, but they complained the pigs were smarter than the Sheeple. She finally settled on visually marking the sentient Sheeple from the sub sentient. Black faces for sentient, brown for sub. You can't even segregate them. Both readily produce the other. Akathlingi The Unicorn World *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Anthony. *'Races Present:' Unicorns, Humanoids and cross breeds. *'Tech Level:' 12 -- Technology is mostly hidden and very leveraged with magic. They do have spacecraft. *'Magic Level:' 19 *'Politics:' Unified and generally low key in the extreme. "bad" people, those that seek power for the sake of power simply do not exist there. Political jobs are usually seen as work that needs doing so the community will run, and shared around. *'Religion:' Gods are dealt with on an as needed basis. The Sacrifice Program being the notable exception. *'Notes:' There are actually two Unicorn worlds. The old world which is slowly dying, and the new one that is is being massaged to a suitable state by the gods. The term is used interchangeably and events can be happening on either. The Centaur gods are united in aiding the Unicorns is helping move the population, and environment of their world to the new planet. Much work must be done on the resource and magic poor world to get it ready. Of the Scotsdale family, Coran and James are the primary members involved. Coran with handling resources and James has been working on the wildlife. Andros The World with no Women *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe "Source: Greyhawke -- Centaurs *'Races Present:' Humanoids *'Techlevel:' 10 *'Magic level:' 10 *'Politics:' World council, the female crisis having obliterated any other conflicts. *'Religion:' Virtually absent. A few ascetic sects. A growing urgent thankfulness for the gods that are bringing women to the world *'Note:' Andros is the world without women. A plague that targeted the female population resulted in the death of 90% of the adult women. The entire culture is in shock from this imbalance. Excess females from Gynidia are being brought in. Giya *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe "Source: Greyhawke *'Races Present:' Humanoids *'Tech level:' 9 *'Magic level:' 12 *'Politics:' 132 Nation States, no world council, separate cultures *'Religion:' Virtually absent. The gods of this world have drifted away and been replaced by empty ritual and stern moralizing. *'Note:' Abaican is the principle on this world. He has a well established religion here that was used to help power him out of Hell. As he was given to he is returning in kind. Religion is making a comeback. Giya is on the edges of the Twelve Worlds. It is not aware of them. Gor The Shattered World *'Location:' Greyhawke Prime Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Kirt *'Races Present:' Two varieties of basic goran humanoid; Modern Goran; typified by a massive body build, low intellect, quick breeding and low psionic ability.'' Ancient Goran;'' "Those Above" a slender built humanoid race with a high degree of psionic ability. A Small number of non-humanoid sentient species are represented. *'Tech level:' 2, (Stone age) with anachronisms *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' Three nation states, and thousands of tribal level political units. "Northland" tech 3; "Janosland" tech 4; "The Islands" tech 2; The majority of the planet is occupied by independent hunter-gatherer groups that raid one another for resources and women. *'Religion:' '' Spirit worship'', tribal shamanism and superstition Mother Goddess Worship: Unorganized worship of the land. '' Kirt:'' Kirt's standard religion adapted to Gor. A small number or groups worship other Greyhawken deities, and demons and devils that have yet to be cleared out. *'Note:' This is the fur jockstrap world. Big breasted women and bigger muscled men. High libidos and low intellects. Kirt has taken it upon himself to improve the lot. Good Luck. Gynidia Femworld or the world with no men. *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe "Source: Greyhawke -- Centaurs *'Races Present:' Humanoids *'Tech level:' 10 *'Magic level:' 10 *'Politics:' World council, the need to breed ruling everything *'Religion:' Virtually absent. A hand full of priests from Hari, Abican, and Julian. *'Note:' Femworld is the world without men. The birthrate is one male birth per roughly 750 female births. The entire culture is twisted by this imbalance in really sick ways. Unlike Andros which had no time to adapt to the shock this has been a gradual erosion over thousands of years. Men are being imported from Andros. Kryn The Dragon World *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke *'Races present:' Humanoids, goblinoids, Dragons, others. *'Tech level:' 4 (medieval) *'Magic level:' 15 *'Politics:' Competing dragon clans contending with the gods for control of the world. *'Religion:' Various gods contending with Dragons for control of the world. *'Notes:' Really on the do not visit list. Being less than a super powerful technomage is just asking to get screwed into the ground. Super powerful technomages get torn apart by the gods and dragons and looted. Being everyman is a rotten way to live. Magus Capitol of the Twelve Worlds Empire *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Tesral *'Races present:' Fiercely multiracial. If not for history it would be impossible to tell what the native race was. *'Tech level:' 15 *'Magic level:' 15 *'Politics:' Unified World council under the Rule of an interstellar Empire. Things got smoother and less affected by the political winds since they tried to conquer Greyhawke. *'Religion:' As varied as the racial makeup if not more so. Religions and gods are a dime a dozen. The Holy Sector of the Capitol is seething with people day and night. *'Notes:' Magus came to the attention of the Greyhawke when they sent a fleet to conquer the planet. Tommie had already placed the anti-asteroid defenses to see that another Holocaust was never going to happen. The fleet was the first asteroids it was tested on. Tesral moved into the Capitol removed the half witted dolt that was propped up on the throne, ate the bastard that was pulling his strings and took over. The Twelve World Empire actually has 26 worlds in it. Mandra The world without gods *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke *'Races present:' Humanoids, goblinoids *'Tech level:' 5 (Renaissance) *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' Small nation states. Currently stable after the wars following the fall of a large world spanning empire. Most states are monarchies, a few republics. Notable is the remaining core of the old Empire that now bans gods and discourages magic. *'Religion:' Mandera was the world without gods. Currently worshiped. Coran & Suszan (family), Tesral (Rulers), Kirt (Life & Death), The Church of Creation (Social behavior) *'Notes:' Located by the random prayer of a priest seeking any god to aid them. Midgurd The Norse World *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke *'Races present:' Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Giants. *'Tech level:' 3 (Copper age) *'Magic level:' 4 *'Politics:' Small bands of hunter gatherers. *'Religion:' None, the gods are dead and the new gods have yet to make themselves known. Some folk are worshiping Loki the Fire-Giver, and Sif the All-Mother. They have metals and are taking over slowly *'Notes:' The world is gripped in the depths of an ice age. Signs of a fallen civilization are to be found here and there being slowly ground below the ice. Orath The World of Grayhawk *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke *'Races present:' Humanoids, goblinoids, others. *'Tech level:' 5 (Renaissance) *'Magic level:' 19 *'Politics:' Small nation states. Magocarys, and other nonsense. *'Religion:' Dozens of major and minor sects are practiced. *'Notes:' If anything magic is more common than Thindacarulle. It is not considered a good stopping point because the natives are very parochial and the ruling Mages greedy. Thindacarulle Greyhawke -- the Elven Home world *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Permanent gate. *'Races Present:' You name it. *'Tech level:' 4 with anachronisms (pre Renaissance) *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Numerous, from empires and nations states, to tribal fiefdoms. Some godly controlled. No world council, splintered cultures along national and racial lines. *'Religion:' A multitude of gods and godlings. A religion for every need and want. Hundreds of gods and other immortals worshiped. *'Notes:' The Humans on this world come from Earth. The contact is permanent and the barrier degrading. Earth magic level is going to jump to close to the Greyhawke level. Toril The Forgotten Realms *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke *'Races present:' Humanoids, goblinoids, other *'Tech level:' 5 (medieval) *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Small nation states, some run by eevil. *'Religion:' Dozens of gods closely tied to the functions of the world like magic and death. *'Notes:' The classic D&D world. Like most places they think they are the center of the universe. Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural Category:Places